Guardians y La historia de Pyro e Hydro
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Te amare en esta vida y en las otras también. Bueno el full summary esta dentro de la historia. Al fin subí el capitulo 4 Osea el 3 bueno, ustedes lean. Ginny PoshSpice. Fic contado por Hermione so please leanlo espero les guste.
1. Del caos al universo

Summary: Bueno, la historia fue clasificada como romance y aventura, pero también es de fantasía y ciencia ficción so. Basado en vanilla Sky abre los ojos, The Matrix y algo de Charmed se crea una historia donde lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Hermione nos cuenta una historia que le toco vivir cuando aún seguía en Hogwarts y a su salida de esta. Ella nos cuenta como Harry Potter se tiene que enfrentar junto con sus amigos al destino. En una estrepitosa carrera de tiempo dónde todo puede suceder. Donde la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Se forma esta historia que puede tocar corazones si lo desea. Hay romance R/H H/G y E/M. Pero ¿podrá Harry junto con May salvar al mundo¿Y quién rayos es May¿Podrán al fin estar juntos Hermione y Ron? Descubrámoslo.

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece el resto es mió. May es un personaje única y exclusivamente creado por mi. ®

Nota del autor: Bueno espero les guste y me dejen Reviews, esto solo es la Intro de la historia.

* * *

"Te amaré en está vida y en las otras también, no lo olvides."

Pyro e Hydro.

Desperté sobresaltada, había vuelto a soñar lo mismo. Ya iban 4 noches seguidas que lo soñaba, yo sabía perfectamente que si esté sueño era así de recurrente era por algo.

Había soñado que me encontraba en un bosque, comenzaba a anochecer y la poca luz del sol se colaba entre las copas de los árboles. Allí estaba yo de pie esperando algo, a alguien. Y entonces comenzaba a escuchar ese murmullo.

"Te amo" susurraban a mi alrededor.

Comenzaba a avanzar hacía donde se escuchaba el murmullo y me encontraba frente a un lago. Pero el murmullo no venía de este, sino de una pequeña fogata a orillas de esté.

La miraba curiosa hasta que alguien me tapaba los ojos. ¿Quién está ahí? Preguntaba. Pero no recibía respuesta. Intentaba voltear pero no podía. Era en ese momento cuando unos labios hacían contacto con mi cuello. Me dejaba perder con el contacto de estos en mi cuerpo. Y entonces escuchaba esas palabras.

"Te amaré en está vida y en las otras también, no lo olvides."

Era después de estás palabras cuando despertaba. Pero la cara del chico que las decía no la podía ver.

Levante la mirada hacía el techo de dosel y sonreí. Tenía un buen presentimiento de algo que ocurriría ese día. Descorrí las cortinas de dosel y me levante de la cama dirigiéndome al baño.

* * *

"Se quién es Pyro"

"El corazón siempre se da cuenta antes que los ojos." Murmuró May.

"¿Y no vas a hacer nada por demostrarle quién es?"

"Hermione todo a su debido tiempo. Pero hoy es la noche."

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunté.

"Prepárate querida, ya que todo puede pasar hoy."

* * *

Prólogo:Del Caos al Universo.

Antes de existir el mar, la tierra y el cielo, continentes de todo, existía el Caos. El sol no iluminaba aún el mundo. Todavía la luna no estaba sujeta a sus vicisitudes. La tierra no se encontraba todavía suspensa en el vacío, o tal vez quieta por su propio peso. No se conocían las riberas de los mares. El aire y el agua se confundían con la tierra, que todavía no había conseguido solidez. Todo era informe. Al frío se oponía el calor. Lo seco a lo húmedo. El cuerpo duro se hincaba en el blando. Lo pesado era ligero a la vez. Los dioses, o la naturaleza, pusieron fin a estos despropósitos, y separaron al cielo de la tierra, a ésta de las aguas y al aire pesado del cielo purísimo. Y, así, el caos dejó de ser. Los dioses pusieron a cada cuerpo en el lugar que les correspondía y estableció las leyes que había de regirlos. El fuego, que es el más ligero de los elementos, ocupó la región más elevada. Más abajo, el aire. La tierra, encontraba su equilibrio, la más profunda.

Hecha aquella primera división, los dioses redondearon la superficie de la tierra y puso límites al airado mar. En seguida, añadió las fuentes, los estanques, los lagos, los ríos, corrientes por la tierra y devorados por el océano. Él mandó extenderse a los campos, cubrirse de hoja a los árboles, elevarse a los montes y a los valles hundirse. Y así como el cielo estaba dividido en cinco zonas- dos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y una en el centro, que es la más ardiente-, así mismo quedó dividido el universo. De las cinco zonas la del medio quedó inhabitable por el fuego; las dos de los extremos quedaron envueltas en nieves; únicamente las centrales ofrecieron templanza a la vida. Sobre éstas se elevó el aire, más pesado que el fuego, pero menos que el agua y la tierra; y en él se dieron las nubes, la niebla espesa, los truenos que espantan a los hombres, los vientos que forman vorágines y los granizos. El autor del mundo estableció la armonía en esta región: sin ella se hubieran desecho entre sí los elementos. Al _euro_ e hizo soplar hacia Oriente. Hacia el Occidente al _céfiro_. Al _bóreas_ le empujó hacia el Septentrión, y al _austro_ hacia el Mediodía. Y por fin, dejo que el Éter, sin peso y sin escoria, formase ese color azul que llamamos firmamento.

**La Titanomaquia**

Apenas fueron creados Cielo y Tierra, un dios cruel se apoderó de ellos. Se llamaba Cronos. Se mostró tan afanoso de poderío, que hizo matar a traición a su mismo padre, Urano, porque temía que éste intentara destronarlo.

Pero tampoco después de este delito se sintió tranquilo Cronos. Un oráculo le había predicho que uno de sus hijos llegaría a ser algún día rey del Olimpo, destronándolo a él.

La esposa de Cronos, llamada Gea, se sintió feliz cuando dio a luz un hermoso niño. Lo presentó al marido para que lo acariciase, pero éste, temiendo que se cumpliera algún día la predicción del oráculo, devoró al niño.

La escena se repitió varias veces. Cada vez que nacía un hijo de Cronos, el cruel soberano del Cielo y de la Tierra lo devoraba, sin preocuparse por las protestas de su esposa.

Ésta, disgustada por tantos infanticidios, pensó salvar al hijo próximo a nacer y recurrió a las ninfas del bosque. Les pidió a éstas que se llevaran al recién nacido y lo cuidaran lejos del Olimpo.

Una gruesa piedra envuelta en blancos pañales sustituyó en la cuna a Zeus, que así se llamaba el niño.

Zeus creció fuerte y vigoroso en el bosque, rodeado de los cuidados de las ninfas y de los Coribantes, sacerdotes de la diosa Cibeles, uno de los nombres de Gea, Rea o Era. Cuando llegó a la edad adulta, el joven conoció la historia de su nacimiento y de los infanticidios de Cronos. Juró entonces poner fin al despiadado imperio de su padre, y para ello desencadenó a los titanes, gigantes que estaban encadenados desde hacía miles de años en las profundidades de oscuras cavernas.

No todos los titanes se aliaron con Zeus; muchos se pusieron de parte de Cronos. Durante largos años, la lucha fue tremenda. Los combatientes se arrojaban enormes rocas, que provocaban grandes sacudimientos sobre la Tierra.

Dado que la lucha seguía indecisa, Zeus pidió ayuda a los Cíclopes. Éstos eran gigantes que, encadenados en talleres subterráneos, forjaban rayos. El hijo de Cronos prometió liberarlos de las cadenas si estaban dispuestos a ponerse a su servicio, y ellos respondieron:

-Señor, estamos de tu parte y te obedeceremos.

Los rayos de los Cíclopes fueron más eficaces que las rocas arrojadas por los titanes adversos, y éstos fueron arrojados al triste reino de los muertos.

Zeus pudo entonces, dominar en el Cielo y en la Tierra, sobre los hombres y los dioses, regulando el curso de los astros desde la cima del monte Olimpo.

Se dice que cuando la tierra fue creada, con ella fueron creados dioses de los elementos.

Geo era la tierra, Pyros era el fuego, Hydro era el agua y Eolo era el aire, pero lo que no se contó, fue que con ellos fue creado un quinto.

Caminaba entre los humanos controlando los 4 elementos a su gusto, en la antigüedad los griegos lo conocían como Gea. Los romanos como Gaea.

Pero un día de repente desapareció de la faz de la tierra. No se supo nada de esta diosa que después de haber dado vida a Zeus y amado a todos sus descendientes tan solo desapareciera. Solo se recordó acerca de ella cuando los romanos la nombraron Gaea. Pero de esta extraña diosa, ni sus luces se volvieron a ver.

Sin embargo Cronos después de haber sido muerto por Zeus, fue condenado a proteger a esta diosa singular convirtiéndose así en su guardián, siendo su sombra día y noche, y siendo su guía en los tiempos difíciles. Y si había que dar la vida por ella, él la daría no importara lo que sucediera.

* * *

Es así como comienza esta historia, mi historia y como fue que todo sucedió.

N/a: espero me manden Reviews aunque sean para decirme que no sirvo para escribir. Pero creo que un poco de historia antes de empezar la historia serviría.


	2. May

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Nota del autor: Bueno desdé el principio, gracias por las reviews gracias a Pam, a Bianka Radcliffe, a Ale Lore y a tisty Snape por ser mis primeras reviews, y pues bueno aquí me tienen. Y bueno, ya ven lo que puede hacer que la gente se enamore, cosa que me esta pasando en este momento, y que de cierta forma, me ha hecho volverme a inspirar. Por lo mientras con las otras historias, pues hay que seguirles, pero como las empecé a escribir hace poco más de seis meses, andan es un estado de transición en lo que me encuentro ideas cool para continuarlos, pero por lo mientras bueno aquí tienen al fin el primer capítulo de Guardians y la historia de Pyro e Hydro.

Capítulo 1:

La primera vez que conocí a May, fue cuando me cruce con ella en una ocasión que yo iba saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor y ella iba entrando a esta.

"Lo siento." Me dijo la chica cuando choque con ella.

"No, yo lo siento." Le conteste. Al mirarla, era bonita, alta, delgada, un largo cabello lacio color castaño claro, ojos color miel y una extraña sonrisa enmarcaban su cara.

"¿May estas bien?" preguntó un chico, el cual al ver el percance se acerco a nosotras.

"Sí Alec, estoy bien. No te preocupes." Dijo pasándose la mano derecha por su cabello, y fue cuando Hermione lo noto, un anillo en su dedo anular, una extraña piedra, que parecía ser zafiro. Después de acomodarse el pelo, tomo con esta misma mano, la mano izquierda del chico, la cual también traía un anillo, una piedra de ónix morada, casi negra. "Además sabes que no debes preocuparte tanto por mi." Dijo la chica volteando a ver a los ojos a Alec.

"Rayos May, eres una hechicera y una guardiana¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti?"

"Si dejaras de protegerme tanto tendríamos amigos." Le reprocho May a Alec.

"¿No es suficiente conmigo?" preguntó el chico.

"Alec tengo 16 años, y no voy a pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, tenemos que reclutarlos y lo sabes."

Fue en ese momento cuando interrumpí la conversación de ellos dos.

"¿Eres una guardiana?" pregunte.

May me volteó a ver con curiosidad y lo único que me dijo fue:

"Todo a su debido tiempo." Me dijo, la chica me miro como por un minuto más y luego me dijo. "Cariño tienes sueño, y lo único que quieres es dormir."

Es lo último que recuerdo, porque al instante siguiente, yo me encontraba acostada en mi cama soñando una vez más.

Y fue la primera vez que lo soñé. Primero mi sueño comenzaba como siempre estando en un bosque, y escuchando el murmullo. 'Te amo' Se repetía una y otra vez en mis oídos. Después yo caminaba hacía donde provenía el sonido y lo único que encontraba era una fogata, y era en ese momento cuando alguien llegaba por detrás de mí y me cubría los ojos y murmuraba en mis oídos.

"Te amare en esta vida y en la otras también." Pero al momento de voltear no había nadie.

* * *

Geo.

Mientras dejamos soñando a Hermione debido a que preguntaba demasiado, creo que es hora de presentarme, mi nombre es May y aparte de ser una bruja como la demás, también soy una hechicera. Puedo controlar los poderes heredados a mí. Que son mover cosas con el pensamiento. Congelar a los humanos sin hechizo alguno, telequinesis, premoniciones, levitar, explotar cosas con tan solo mirarlas, orbitar y poder evaporarme me hace ser muy diferente a los demás.

Pero poder controlar los 4 elementos a diestra y siniestra fue algo que me sorprendió al principio. Pero más tarde fui explicada del porque de mi singular habilidad.

Me dijeron que era reencarnación de la diosa Gea, Gaea para los romanos. Y que mi misión en esta vida era guiar al elegido para la destrucción del mal que reina en estos tiempos.

Se me explico cuando tenía edad de conciencia que yo era parte de un gran escenario y que el elegido era un títere más en el gran juego del destino.

Cuando yo nací se me asigno un guía el cual había nacido un mes antes que yo, ese es Alec Wacglaguen, con el cual he crecido toda mi vida y del cual nunca me he separado, tal ves por eso me sobre protege tanto. Alec es la reencarnación de Cronos, puede controlar el tiempo a su propio gusto.

Pero como decía dejamos a Hermione soñando placidamente, pero veamos en que piensa Harry.

No muy lejos de ahí de ahí un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes estaba acostado en su cama de dosel mirando al techo. Él había estado pensando en May y en lo que le había dicho el día que Harry había estado molesto porque Sirius muriera.

**Flash back**

"Buenas noches Harry." Dijo una voz cuando él volvía a la sala común después de su encuentro con Luna.

Sabía que era una mujer la que le había hablado, pero sin embargo no reconocía esa voz.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" preguntó.

"Sabía pregunta, pero creo que la respuesta la sabes." Dijo la mujer que hablo al principio. Se movió de donde estaba y se acerco a la chimenea dándole la espalda. No era más grande que él, se podría decir que tenía su edad. Vestía una larga túnica, llevaba puesta la capucha de esta. La chica movió su mano derecha y algo brillo en esta. Llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular, era una piedra que al encontrarse con la luz del fuego brillaba.

"¿Cómo puedo saber la respuesta si no aún no me la dices?" preguntó Harry.

"Extraño ¿no?" dijo la chica. "Piensa un segundo y dime si lo que dices es cierto." Dijo la chica volteando a verlo. Su mirada estaba llena de una extraña tristeza. Sus ojos color miel brillaban a pesar de que en la sala común hubiera poca luz. La chica bajo la capucha de la túnica y pudo al fin ver sus facciones. Era hermosa. Pelo color castaño claro, finas facciones, su hermosos rostro se veía delgado y cansado, pero sin embargo había una fina sonrisa en este. Le recordaba tanto a alguien que había visto hace poco pero ¿A quién?

Harry la miro impávido.

"Sé que confías muy poco en las personas Harry. Es por eso que creemos que tu eres el elegido." Le dijo la chica.

"Elegido de ¿qué? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre."

"Un nombre tiene poca importancia, nosotros tan solo somos mensajeros del destino."

"¿Por qué hablas en plural? Solamente te estoy viendo a ti"

"Acaso no te has preguntado porque desde que entraste el fuego no se ha movido, o porque la madera no esta tronado en señal de que esté sigue encendido."

Harry volteó a la chimenea. Miro el fuego y se dio cuenta de que en el momento de que la chica se acerco al fuego esté dejo de moverse quedándose estático.

"Exijo saber tu nombre." Ordenó Harry metiendo su mano en un bolsillo de su túnica, tomo su varita y mantuvo su mano dentro del bolsillo manteniéndola agarrada preparado para el ataque.

"Será mejor que sueltes esa varita, de todas maneras no te va a servir de nada si yo te llego a atacar." Le previno la chica.

Harry soltó la varita. En la voz de la chica había una dureza que no había visto en nadie más que en…

"Mamá." Murmuró Harry.

"Harry abre los ojos y ve más allá. No solo veas lo que tu corazón quiere que veas, yo no soy tu madre, solo soy lo que tu corazón quiere ver."

"Yo te conozco." Dijo Harry al fin. "Eres la chica callada que siempre está con ese otro chico creo que es tu hermano. Eres de nuestro curso y de nuestra casa y sin embargo nunca nos has hablado."

"No lo he hecho, porque no había sido necesario. Y el chico con el que siempre estoy en cierto sentido tienes razón, es mi hermano, pero no de sangre." Le contesto la chica. "Creo que estas listo para saber mi nombre. Me llamo May Adams y soy la reencarnación de la diosa Gea. Soy la madre tierra. Tierra que pisas y la cual es tu elemento."

"He visto demasiado en esté mundo, pero sin embargo no puedo creer lo que dices." Le contesto Harry.

"¿Qué necesitas ver para demostrarte que lo soy?" le pregunto May.

"No puedes hacer nada, simplemente solo eres una bruja más común y corriente."

"¿Común y corriente?" le pregunto May incrédula.

"Cuidado con lo que dices Potter." Dijo una segunda voz en la sala común. "Dudo mucho que a un dios le guste que le digas que es común y corriente."

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Harry al ver a un chico de su edad pararse junto a May. Era alto, rubio de ojos azules y barba partida.

"Mi nombre es Alec Wacglaguen, soy protector del tiempo y de Gea. Conozco el pasado, el presente y el futuro."

"Harry eres parte de este mundo. Vienes de la tierra, a la cual tarde o temprano regresaras y tienes que saber que este es tu elemento. Controlar la tierra." Le dijo May acercándose a él. Tomo la mano de Harry y puso su palma hacía arriba. May levanto su mano (la de ella) y la cerro encima de la palma de Harry. "Toma" le dijo y un polvillo comenzó a caer de su puño en la mano de Harry.

"Tierra." Murmuró Harry.

"De la que vienes y a la que vuelves." Le dijo May cuando en la mano de Harry se formaron dos figuras de arcilla de la tierra que cayo en su mano.

"El hombre y la mujer." Dijo Harry mirándolas.

"Bastante cierto. Cuídalas como si fueran tu vida." Dijo dándose la vuelta

"Lo haré." Dijo Harry.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin saber si lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido cierto. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco lo que estaba ahí dentro. Eran dos figuras de arcilla. Un hombre y una mujer.

**Fin del flash back.**

Harry había sido concedido con el don de poder controlar a la tierra a su gusto, elemento básico para la vida.

Pero esté no estaba muy seguro de si pudiera controlarla cuando el quisiera.

* * *

Hydro.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, sentía que había descansado lo que en meses no había podido. Me di una ducha y me vestí para bajar a desayunar. Cuando baje, al pie de su escalera se encontraba Ron.

Lo salude.

"Buenos Días Ron."

El me respondió con un bostezo.

"Perdón" dijo tapándose la boca. "Buenos días Hermione."

Le sonreí, digo que más me quedaba hacer. Él me sonrió de vuelta. Ahhh su sonrisa, como me derrite. Esperen un segundo, yo estoy diciendo eso. Digo el es mi amigo ¿Verdad?

Paso su brazo sobre de mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacía el retrato de la dama gorda.

"¿Qué quieres Ronald?" pregunté volteando a verlo, digo tenemos que aceptar que es más alto que yo y que cuando lo quiero ver tengo que voltear hacía arriba.

"Nada, que ya no puedo pasar mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi mejor amiga porque me sale con sus jaladas de que ¿Qué quiero?"

"Pues las únicas ocasiones cuando haces eso es cuando quieres algo, y es extraño, que ahorita no quieras nada." Le dije deteniéndome y mirándolo incrédula.

"Bueno Hermione no necesariamente tienes que saber lo que yo quiero." Me contesto.

"¿De qué hablas Ronald?" le pregunté. Como me exasperaba que siempre me contestara evasivamente, o que le diera vueltas al asunto.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Dijo Harry el cual acababa de bajar de su dormitorio. "¿Lléndose a desayunar sin mi otra vez?" lo mire extrañada. Harry nos volteó a ver primero a Ron y después a mí. "Digo, si quieren pasar tiempo solos, solo díganmelo, y yo con gusto me quito del camino.

Abrí la boca para contestar.

"Harry por favor, no empieces." Dijo Ron.

"Vamos Ron acepta que te gusta la chica." Le dijo Harry a Ron como si yo no estuviera frente de ellos.

"Oigan estoy aquí." Dije. Me ignoraron completamente.

"No, no lo haré." Dijo Ron.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Harry.

"Porque ya te dije que no me gusta. Y fin de la discusión." Dijo Ronald saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda seguido por Harry el cual seguía con la discusión. Yo me quede parada frente al recuadro de la dama gorda.

Ja oí bien y Ron acaba de decir que no le gusto, o son solo imaginaciones mías.

"Bien te decides, te quedas adentro o sales y los acompañas a desayunar." Me dijo la dama gorda.

N/a: Please manden reviews.


	3. Almost a kiss

Disclamer: Na' de Harry me pertenece, la historia es mía, May también®.

Nota del autor: Bueno, capítulo 3 arriba, osease el 2. Bueno, debo advertir, que contiene un pequeño spoiler del sexto libro de Harry, por si no lo han leido, pero, bueno, como es mi historia, hubo que darle un pequeño vuelco, porque sino, no funcionaria. Bueno, mis best wishes. ♀☺Ginny Posh Spice ☺♀

Capítulo 2.

"Ron podrías dejar de mirarme por favor, es molesto." Dije bajando el libro que estaba leyendo y apoyándolo en la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

"No lo estaba haciendo." Me dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, si lo estabas haciendo. ¿Por qué lo hacías?"

"Ya te dije que no lo estaba haciendo."

"Por favor Ronald si lo estabas haciendo. ¿Qué tan difícil es que lo aceptes?"

"¡Qué no lo estaba haciendo!" dijo levantándose molesto de donde estaba sentado. "Eres imposible."

"Yo no soy imposible, el imposible eres tú." Dije haciendo mi silla hacía atrás y levantándome.

"Ah por favor, mira quien lo dice una sabelotodo que saca todo de sus libros."

"¡No soy ninguna sabelotodo!"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Ja, si lo fuera te entendería."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No dije nada."

Ronald me miro fijamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"¿Qué?" me contestó acercándose a mi.

"¿Qué?" volví a preguntar.

"¿Qué?" dijo acercándose aún más a mi.

"¿Qué?" en ese momento ya me había comenzado a poner nerviosa, ya que él estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él. Su cara estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento revolviéndose con el mío.

"Ah… yo." Diablos, ya no sabía que decir, digo tenía a Ron a escasos dos centímetros de mi cara, podía besarlo en el momento que quisiera, pero tan solo me congele, esperen Ron esta empezando a girar su cara. Cerré los ojos esperando que él me besara.

"Ya bésala güey." Gritó alguién desde el otro lado de la habitación. Creó que había sido Seamus el que lo gritó.

Ron se detuvo, se comenzó a reír y se alejó de mí.

"Harry necesitamos hablar" dijo mirando hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Donde efectivamente se encontraba Harry junto con Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender.

Voy a matar a cualquier otro pendéjo que se le ocurra interrumpir los buenos momentos.

Maldición me iba a besar, me iba a besar y yo solo me quede ahí parada como una tonta sin saber que hacer.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí fuera de la sala común, tenía que despejar mis ideas.

* * *

Una Lagrima  
Una lagrima es eso que humedece los ojos del mundo, y que el mundo se empeña en ocultar.  
Es eso que nos tragamos tantas veces por soberbia, por orgullo, por demostrar fortaleza y queda atorada en la garganta, apretada en el corazón comprimiéndolo todo. Es tan profunda que no sabemos con certeza de dónde nace, ni si podrá morir alguna vez.  
A veces una lagrima cicatriza una herida, lava una pena y ablanda el corazón  
Una lagrima es un recuerdo, una angustia, una desesperación, una interrogante.  
Una lágrima puede ser a veces el comienzo del perdón, la primera luz de la rectificación, que hace estrechar una mano.  
Una lágrima puede ser rebeldía o arrepentimiento. Odio, amor, luz o sombra.  
Una lagrima puede ser el sueño desvanecido que rozo nuestros párpados o el amor perdido que aun esta dulce, húmedo.  
Una lágrima es a veces la gota mágica que hace cambiar por dentro, cuando tenemos que pagar nuestra cuota de dolor, la lagrima ayuda.  
Cuando la derramamos en el corazón querido, o en la intimidad de la amistad la lagrima une, estrecha, funde. La lágrima transforma, enseña, disuelve los rencores, las espinas, las malas hierbas que van creciendo e impidiendo acercarse, abrazarse, comprenderse.  
La lágrima descubre, El que ignora los motivos por los que las derramas, no te conoce...

¡Dichosos los que saben llorar!

Cerré el libro después de leer esto. Estaba de pie, gire mi cabeza y mire fuera de la ventana hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En ellos debajo de un árbol se encontraban quien parecía ser May con su inseparable Alec, sonreí. Se veían tan bien juntos. Simplemente perfectos, el preocupándose por ella, y ella haciendo lo imposible por que el no lo hiciera. Gire a mi izquierda y vi el estante de libros que tenía frente de mí, era la sección de poesía de Hogwarts, la cual era relativamente pequeña y se encontraba escondida al fondo de la biblioteca, pero tenía la ventaja de que tenía un gran ventanal del cual se podía ver gran parte de los terrenos y el lago.

Llevábamos en la escuela ya poco más de cuatro meses. Y sin embargo, yo seguí sintiéndome extraña, aún no puedo olvidar lo que vi después del partido de quidditch que había tenido lugar hacía un mes. Ronald había estado besándose con esa zorra, que diga Lavender, porque si no el señorito Ronald se ofende. Rayos me siento tan vacía. Ronald y yo habíamos hablado después de lo que había visto, y lo que me dijo, me dejo marcada.

**Flash back.**

Es extraño saber que todo a nuestro alrededor pudo haber sido diferente. Si tan solo yo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él no estaría aquí llorando por un imbécil que no vale la pena.

Aparecí otro par de canarios, los cuales se unieron a los que estaban volando sobre de mí.

La puerta se abrió.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y voltee a ver quien la había abierto.

"Ah, eres tú Harry." Dije cuando entraba en el salón y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

"Hola Hermione." Dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, había visto lo mismo que yo había visto. "Emm¿Cómo estás?"

¿Qué cómo estoy? Hay por dios Harry ¿Qué no ves como estoy?

"Bien ¿por?"

"Porque después de lo de la torre pues no es para menos preguntar."

"Estoy bien Harry no te preocupes."

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero en esta ocasión si era el imbécil, que diga Ron.

"Lo siento" dijo esté al ver que el salón ya estaba ocupado.

"No, no lo sientas, nosotros ya nos íbamos." Le dije, moví mi varita y la parvada de canarios que estaban revoloteando en el salón, salieron a atacarlo.

"Hermione" grito Ron cuando salíamos del salón.

Harry y yo caminamos de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

"Harry luego te alcanzo." Le dije cuando ya estábamos fuera del retrato de la dama gorda.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto.

"Pues a la biblioteca tontito." Dije, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Salí de la biblioteca cuando la señora Pince nos corrió a todos de ella. Me dirigí al baño de Myrtle, ya que aún no quería volver a la sala común sabiendo con lo que me encontraría. No fui a cenar. Al entrar al baño Myrtle me recibió.

"Mira nada más quién esta aquí." Dijo Myrtle. "¿Y tu novio?"

"¿Cuál? Si no tengo siquiera."

"Creí que el chico pelirrojo era tu novio"

"No nunca lo fuimos." Dije entrando a un baño y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Me senté en el piso el cual no estaba mojado.

No sé durante cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero una voz me hizo salir de mi llanto.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" conteste.

"Myrtle me dijo"

"Ahhh, voy a matar a ese fantasma" murmure.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No nada."

"Bueno quiero hablar, y no quiero que me vuelvas a abrir tan culero como con los canarios, oye si dolieron."

Sonreí.

"Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer." Dije sonriendo. "Aparte no tengo escapatoria esta vez.

"Bueno no importa, pero ya me vas a decir por qué estabas así."

"Dudo que te importe saber."

"Si me importa." Dijo al momento que se sentaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño en el que yo estaba.

"¿Qué Harry no te dijo?"

"No, no me dijo. Lo único que me dijo fue que hablara contigo."

Sonreí, cómo podía creer que Harry no le había dicho.

"Es ridículo." Contesté.

"¿Qué es ridículo?"

"El porque de que llore."

"Dime ¿Cuál es?"

"Por culpa de un idiota."

"Pero no vale la pena de tus lagrimas."

"Y eso yo lo sé, pero explícaselo a mi corazón."

"Mmmm. Pues va a estar difícil, con eso que eres una testaruda."

"No soy testaruda."

"Claro que sí, pero no importa, me vas a decir quien fue el culpable de que te pusieras así."

"No, no te voy a decir, te toca adivinarlo."

"Bueno, bueno¿Qué hizo?"

"Lo vi con otra."

"Tanto así. Hay que maldito, que perro."

Comencé a reír.

"Bueno¿él es algo de ti?"

"No, eso es lo malo, que no se porque me pongo así si no es nada mió."

"Mmmm."

Se quedo callado un rato.

"Hey Ron ¿sigues ahí?"

"Sí, ok otra pregunta ¿son de nuestro grado?"

"Tal vez."

"Eso quiere decir que sí."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Ya ves, leo entre líneas."

"Mmmm.

"¿Los dos son de Gryffindor?"

"No sé."

"Si lo sabes pero no me quieres decir."

Sonreí.

"Yo se quien te gusta."

"¿Sí?"

"Si te digo vas y le dices mañana lo que sientes por él."

Me quede callada un rato pensando en mi respuesta.

"Esta bien iré y le diré lo que siento por él."

"Pero ¿Por qué te gusto?"

"No lo sé. No tengo idea del porque."

"Y te das cuenta de lo que sientes por mi, hasta que me ves saliendo con otra."

"Y… ¿Qué si lo hice? Tu jamás te diste cuenta de que yo existía."

"Sí lo hice."

"Ja, si como no, durante 6 años tan solo has sido el tipo que me moleta por todo. Por lo que digo, por lo que hago, por con quien salgo o no. Acéptalo, eso jamás es darte cuenta de que existo."

"No, pero es divertido molestarte."

"Ves eres un imbécil."

"Lo sé Hermione por eso no valgo tus lágrimas."

Me quede callada un momento, por dios que las valía, sino fuera así, estaría él hablando conmigo ahora intentando arreglar las cosas. No o ¿sí?

"Ok hagamos algo." Dijo al darse cuenta de que me había quedado callada demasiado tiempo. "Hermione, no somos nada, sí, mas que amigos, así que la próxima vez que me veas con una chica, no te puedes poner celosa, entendido."

"Pero…"

"¿Entendido?"

Gruñí. "Entendido, si eso es lo que quieres."

"Aparte fue Lavender la que me propuso todo."

Y que tu no tienes fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no.

"Y pues no le podía decir que no."

Parece ser que no.

"Mmm" no que interesante." Le dije.

"Si bastante." Me contestó.

Y aparte cínico.

"Tengo que confesarte algo."

"¿Qué?" le respondí algo enojada.

"Tu también me gustabas."

Oí bien y dijo que le gustaba, esperen un segundo, eso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad, no todo esta perdido.

"Y entonces qué paso." Le pregunte.

"Nos hicimos amigos."

Entonces por habernos hecho amigos le deje de gustar.

"Ahhh." Dije porque francamente no sabía que contestarle.

"Hermione, anda y sal de ese baño" dijo levantándose del piso del baño, lo mismo hice yo y salí del baño en el que estaba.

Estaba de pie mirándome salir. Me miraba fijamente, desvié la mirada.

"Y aparte estoy feo ten en cuenta eso." Reí por lo que había dicho. Dios se sentía feo. Cosa que no era cierta. "Anda lávate la cara, no quiero salir de aquí y que medio mundo me mate porque te hice llorar."

Me acerque a los lavabos abrí el grifo del agua puse mis manos debajo del agua, y junte agua, baje mi cara y la moje. Levante mi mirada al espejo que tenía frente mío y aparte de mi, vi a Ron reflejado en este. Me miraba fijamente, de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

"Ya esta, podemos irnos." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Bueno, entonces vamonos." Dijo este acercándose a la puerta del baño y abriéndola. "Después de ti." Me dijo.

"Gracias."

**Fin del flash back.**

"Al fin te encontré."

Di un brinco.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Era la única mesa vacía de la biblioteca, además casi nadie viene por aquí." Conteste girando para verlo.

"Bonita vista." Dijo.

"Hermosa." murmuré.

"A que se debe que el día de hoy" no estas con tu chicle pegado todo el tiempo "no esta Lavender contigo.

"Que tiene clase."

"Ah, con eso de que la veía siempre con nosotros, no creí que tuviera clases."

"Que graciosa."

"Es enserio Ronald, esta bien que sea tu novia, y que vaya en nuestra casa, pero ella al igual que nosotros tiene clases, no puedes descuidar los estudios."

"Te preocupas demasiado por los demás, y muy poco por ti misma." Me dijo acercándose a mí.

"Y tu te preocupas demasiado por mi."

"Si yo no lo hago, quien más lo va a hacer."

"Oh Ronald." Dije y lo abracé.

Él me devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía tan cálido, tan bien, como si todo estuviera bien, como si el hecho de que Ron y Lavender no fueran novios.

Alguien gruño.

Me separe de Ron y lo mire.

"Lo siento," me dijo este. "Fue mi estomago."

"Bajemos a comer debes estar muriendo de hambre."

Ron me sonrió.

Me di la vuelta para dejar el libro que todavía tenía en mis manos, y me asomé una vez más por la ventana, quería saber si May y Alec seguían allí. Y al bajar mi vista, note que May me veía, imposible, ya que como se pudo haber dado cuenta de que me asome. La chica me sonrió. Sonreí de vuelta.

"Hermione nos vamos."

Volteé algo rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué si ya nos vamos?"

"Ah, si claro." Dije tomando mi mochila de la silla en la que estaba y comencé a avanzar fuera de la biblioteca.

* * *

"Pyro…,"la respiración de la chica era entrecortada. "No debemos, no podemos." Dijo la chica recostada en la cama.

"¿Quién dice que no? Ya lo estamos haciendo o ¿no?" dijo el chico mirándola fijamente.

"Pero Pyro." Él chico la callo presionando sus labios con los de ella, la chica respondió el gesto. "Hydro, esto es para ti." Le dijo después de interrumpir el beso y alejándose de ella.

Era una cadena, con un dije.

"Simboliza lo que somos. Que siempre estaremos juntos, en esta vida y en las otras también. Te amo."

"Y yo también lo hago Pyro, te amo."

El chico le sonrió. La miro por unos segundos más antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

"Ronald deja de hacer eso."

"Dejar de hacer ¿Qué?"

"No es gracioso y lo sabes."

"Si lo es."

"Si, pero no para mi." Dije dándome la vuelta y alejándome de él.

"Hermione" dijo y fue detrás de mi.

Sentí como me detenían atrás, por la cintura para ser exactos.

"No te enojes ¿sí?" murmuró él en mi oído y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Maldición, haciendo eso como quería que me enojara, así, era imposible enojarse.

"Solo con eso, no vas a lograr que no me enoje contigo."

Me dio otro beso en la mejilla. Maldición continua pensé.

Volteé a mi izquierda y me encontre con sus ojos, él seguía rodeándome por la cintura. Gire cuidando de que el no me soltara lo mire tres segundos y lo abracé.

Mire hacía donde Ron estaba dando la espalda. Y me encontré con los ojos de Lavender mirándonos con ganas de matarnos.

"Tu novia nos esta viendo, no te importa." Le dije.

"No" fue su respuesta. Lo abracé aún más.

N/a: bueno, díganme que les parece, les gusta como va. Pronto veran una escenadonde sale May, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, confundir personas.

Bueno, manden reviews, no solo entren y lean, ya que es molesto, el hecho de encontrar solo una review, ja no es cierto, pero enserio, manden reviews. Ginny.


	4. AguaWaterEau

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece por mucho que quisiera.

Nota del autor: Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 3 de Guardians. Sí, se que me tarde no años, sino siglos en subir éste capítulo, pero había tenido unos cuantos problemas con mi cuenta, entre que la computadora no habría mi cuenta de Fanfiction, y que aún no lo hace en mi cuenta de la computadora, no sé porque y que no puedo entrar a mi MSN pues bueno. No sé si le vaya a gustar el capítulo, pero se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, so lean y manden reviews.

Capítulo 3.

"Por dios la besaste."

"No lo hice."

"Claro que sí."

"No lo hice."

"Yo los vi."

"Creo que tienes que comprarte lentes, ya que no lo hice."

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte a la persona que tenía más cerca de mi y la cual era Ginny.

Ron y Lavender, andaban armando una escena. Dios así nos veíamos cuando nosotros hacíamos eso.

"Lavender le esta reclamando a Ron que como se atrevió a besarte. Y Ron se esta defendiendo diciendo que no lo hizo."

"Porque no lo hizo."

"Lavender cree que eres la puta de Ron." Me dijo Ginny aún mirando la escena.

"Ja, ya me esta llamando puta, tan solo soy su amiga, o ¿Qué¡¿Ya no se puede!"

"Hermione, nosotros los vimos ayer en la noche. Y a todos me refiero, a toda la sala de Gryffindor."

"Sí y no hicimos nada."

"Hermione para serte franca, desde que Ron empezó a andar con Lavender tu pareces más la novia de él que Lavender en sí."

…

"Le presentó a mi hija. Su nombre es Hydro."

La primera vez que la vio, eso fue lo que escucho su nombre. Hydro.

"Es muy bella."

"Gracias, todo se debe a su madre."

Y sí, de verdad era hermosa. Su cabello castaño claro caía dulcemente sobre sus hombros, lo llevaba recogido con un broche. Sus ojos color avellana, destellaban paz, dulzura. Sus facciones, eran las más hermosas que había visto en mucho tiempo, desde que su padre había intentado buscarle esposa. Y por fin estaba frente a él quien podría ser la mujer de su vida.

…

Pyro.

"Ronald, reacciona."

"Eh¿Qué?"

"¿Sigues aquí? Pareciera, que tu cabeza esta en otra parte."

Ciertamente, Lavender lo había dicho bien. La cabeza de Ron, su mente, su corazón y todo él no estaban con ella, sino con una sonriente Hermione, la cual hablaba con un tal Cormac Mcglaguen, él cual casi le gana el puesto de guardameta en el equipo de Gryffindor, sino fuera, por su buena suerte.

"Ronald, te estoy hablando."

"Si te estoy escuchando Lavender."

"Bueno, como te decía, y entonces Parvati se da cuenta ¿no? y que me dice ¿no? que su maquillaje se había corrido ¿no? y que yo le digo ¿no? que es una boba ¿no? y que Parvati me dice nada que ver ósea, solo un poco despistada, cosa que yo no le creí, ya que van varias veces que le pasa ¿no?"

Hydro.

"Hermione."

"¿Sí?" era difícil concentrarse en lo que me estaba diciendo Cormac. No puede haber un hombre más fresa, presumido, egocéntrico y orgullosos que él. Bueno, creo que sí, pero solo quitando lo de fresa. Ronald Weasley. Él si que es egocéntrico, presumido, orgulloso y por sobre todas las cosas imbécil. Ya que eso de andar con Lavender pues bueno, digo, que clase de idiota querría andar con ella, esperen, se quien, Ron.

"¿Me estas poniendo atención?"

"Sí, me estabas diciendo que le estabas diciendo a Sam, sobre tu colección de trofeos." Ven a lo que me refiero.

"Bueno, y como te decía que le digo, no güey, es que tu no has visto mi colección de trofeos güey, es tan grande güey, pero tan grande güey que güey, tuvimos que hacer güey un cuarto solo para ellos güey, y claro mi má güey que me quiere mucho güey, no se pudo negar güey." (N/a: en mi país (México) es muy utilizado Güey que es algo así como amigo, pero depende en el contexto en el que se utilice.)

Dios ya cállenlo, como rayos quieren que entienda una conversación si por cada tres palabras me salen con un güey, digo así, nadie entiende lo que dices güey.

Sonreí.

"Cormac, me permites por favor. Es que deje una tarea en la biblioteca, y pues tengo que ir por ella, no importa ¿verdad?" por favor no.

"No, claro que no, si quieres te acompaño."

"No." Dije en un pequeño grito. "Digo, no quiero molestarte, además me sé el camino."

"A bueno. Así me canso menos."

"Claro, descansa." Dije mirándolo sorprendida. El tipo tenía el ego del tamaño del mundo. Dios cómo fui a hablar con éste pendéjo, como tenía ganas de echarle encima un cubo de agua helada, ya para que se callara.

Me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentada, y salí de la sala común.

Seguía sin creer que había aguantado una hora escuchando a Cormac Mclaguen hablando de si mismo.

Salí del castillo, y comencé a caminar hacía los terrenos. Llegue al lago.

"Hermione." Escuche que alguien decía detrás de mí. "Tienes ganas de echarle una cubetada de agua encima ¿verdad?"

Volteé hacía atrás.

"May" dije.

"Esa soy yo." Me contesto la chica. "Quieres que te cuente un chiste."

"Bueno." Conteste, no sabía con que clase de cosas me saldría May, ya que era la persona más extraña que había conocido, aún más extraña que Luna, será que era por lo que sabía. No lo sé.

"¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de un océano?" me preguntó.

"No, no sé ¿Cuál?"

"Que llegue un fresa y diga ósea ¿no?" dijo y sonrió.

Ese era el colmo más bobo que nunca había escuchado en mi vida. Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a asomar en mis labios. Y comencé a reír.

"Que mal chiste." Dije. Pero sin embargo seguía riendo.

"Va te cuento otro." Me dijo May. "Sabes que es blanco, rojo y negro."

"No, no sé."

"Un pingüino quemado por el sol."

No pude si no reír más.

"Y sabes ¿Quién es la diosa del agua?"

Moví mi cabeza, ya que la risa, no me dejaba hablar.

"Tú." Contestó May y en ese instante deje de reír.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hermione, por favor nunca te has preguntado, porque Harry ya no es el mismo. Porque de repente aparecí en sus vidas. Porque te gusta tanto el agua."

Mire el lago que tenía frente de mí. Era cierto, el agua siempre me había gustado.

Cuando era pequeña caí en el támesis por no hacerle caso a mi madre de que no jugara a la orilla del lago, no sabía nadar, y sin embargo, no sentí miedo. Al contrario, me sentí bien.

Volteé a ver de nuevo a May. Ella me sonrió. Se agacho y tomo agua del lago con sus manos.

"Toma." me dijo. "Es tiempo." Puse mis manos boca arriba esperando que el agua cayera en ella, pero sin embargo, solo cayeron siete esferas pequeñas de cristal llenas de agua.

"Los siete océanos." murmuré. El pacífico norte, el pacífico sur, el atlántico norte, el atlántico sur, el índico, el glaciar ártico y el glaciar antártico, siete océanos.

"Correcto." Me dijo May. "Los siete océanos, creo que teníamos razón cuando te elegimos." Dijo y me sonrió.

"Creó que es hora de que me valla. Ah y por cierto, siento haberlo congelado." Me dijo May moviendo su cabeza hacía la derecha. Donde se encontraba Ron como lo dijo May congelado. "Bueno, antes de irme lo voy a descongelar. "Luego, nos vemos."

May se alejo. Y sí en cuanto se alejo, Ron se descongelo. Volteé rápidamente, para mirar otra vez al lago.

"Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso te lo preguntó yo Ronald¿Qué haces aquí? No me seguiste o ¿sí?"

"Ah, yo, y… ¿Qué si lo hice?"

"Nada, ya lo hiciste."

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" me dijo al ver las esferas.

"Nada." Mentí y guarde las esferas en mi bolsillo derecho.

"Mmm. No pues que padre."

"Si verdad."

Nos quedamos callados un rato. Malditos silencios incómodos. Ron me miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"¿Qué?" me contesto acercándose a mi.

"¿Qué?" dije, rayos, lo estaba volviendo a hacer.

"¿Qué?" me dijo y si todavía se seguía acercando.

"¿Qué?" dije cuando ya lo tenía una vez más a escasos centímetros de mí.

"¿Qué?" murmuró una vez más él.

Era inevitable, me iba a besar. Y no sabía que hacer. Por fin el hombre de mis sueños, me iba a besar. Se aproximaba cada vez más a mí. Y yo no sabía que hacer. Me quede quieta. Muy quieta para ser ciertos.

Sus labios rozaban los míos. Y… pues sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Me beso, o lo bese, no recuerdo, pero puedo decir que fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Él se separo.

"Sabes que esto no es cierto."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"De esto, es solo un sueño."

"Un sueñ… ¿Qué?"

"Despierta."

Y pam de vuelta a la realidad.

Me encontraba tendida en mi cama, con la ropa del día anterior. Que rayos había pasado. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo derecho. Y sí dentro estaban las siete esferas.

Y entonces lo recordé, después de hablar con May me dirigí de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Pase el retrato de la dama gorda. Y vi a Ron con su chicle besándose, subí a mi dormitorio sin siquiera decir buenas noches, me recosté en mi cama y caí profundamente dormida.

Y pues bueno, era en mi cama en donde me encontraba esta mañana.

Estúpidos sueños.

N/a: Bueno, intentare subir el siguiente capitulo pronto (pero como ya sabrán mi pronto es relativo, so esperen hasta la siguiente vez) y gracias por esperar. So, ya saben aprieten ese lindo botón morado que dice "OK" y mándenme una review, que son muy bien recibidas.


End file.
